d'enfance
by Simonejacqueline
Summary: Quand ils étaient petits, Scabior et elle avaient eut l'habitude de jouer ensemble, ils étaient amis, elle avait même le béguin pour lui, qui à cette époque était si gentil.
1. Chapter 1

_Etant une grande fan des scènes de « JE TE VEUX » « aww oh non au checour laisse moi krankille ! » il me FALLAIT faire quelque chose sur scabior, j'aurais bien mis hermione, mais bon, on le sait toutes, on rêve d'être a sa place à hermione, parce que Scabior!_

_Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira, je l'espère ? c'est la toute première fois que je fais une fanfic et je n'écrit pas franchement bien, mais je me suis dit « oh allez pourquoi pas ? » ça ajoutera à la liste toujours trop courte d'histoires de scabior !_

Chapitre 1 :

C'était lors d'une de ces habituelles visites de raffleurs, impromptues, effrayantes, sanglantes parfois, dont Scabior avait fait métier.

Cet après midi là, lui et sa bande avaient repéré une jeune sang de bourbe, recherchée depuis pas mal de temps, et l'avaient filée dans l'espérance qu'elle puisse les amener à d'autres réfugiés. Heures après heures, le temps devenait froid et il semblait que continuer a la suivre ne mènerait à rien. L'équipe décida donc qu'il était temps de l'attraper.

« Hey, toi » La jeune fille sursauta au son de sa voix.

Elle semblait avoir compris la situation puisqu'elle se mit à courir à une vitesse assez impressionnante.

Sans un mot toute la troupe la poursuivit, et malgré qu'elle y eut donné toute son énergie, il ne tarda pas longtemps avant qu'elle se retrouve à terre, les mains liées par un raffleur.

« hé bien, qu'avons nous là » Scabior s'approcha d'elle, dégagea quelques mèches de ses cheveux en bataille mêlés à la terre contre laquelle elle s'était vue propulser. « bonjour, petite sourie, alors dis moi, quel est ton… » Il s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux.

« Sacha ? »

Elle le regarda, semblablement tout aussi étonnée qu'ils se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre dans une situation comme celle ci.

« Oui…Elle même… » Elle avait un ton effrayé, haletant de par la course inutile qu'elle venait de faire. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir de toute façon, il la connaissait…

Scabior la fit lever, puis l'examina pendant quelques minutes.

« Tu connais des sangs de bourbe, toi ? » dit l'un des raffleurs, moqueur.

Scabior répondit d'un ton amusé.

« Il y a longtemps, quand j'étais bien plus jeune, ma famille était amie et voisine de moldus… » il ajouta en souriant« La merdeuse a bien grandit… »

« Pour qui tu te prends ? »

Le ton qu'il prenait mettait Sacha en colère, elle se dégagea violemment de la main qui tenait son épaule pour essayer de courir, mais il la retint par la taille avant de la pousser contre un homme du groupe, de sorte qu'elle fut face à Scabior et ne puisse se retourner tandis qu'un autre ramassait la baguette qu'elle avait fait tomber durant sa chute.

« Depuis quand tu me parles comme ça, toi ? Tu ferais mieux de bien te tenir, je pourrais t'amocher un peu avant de t'emmener au ministère» Il lève sa main droite au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille, menaçant de la frapper, puis s'abaisse tout doucement pour lui tapoter le visage du bout des doigts.

« Pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà ça, hein ? chérie…»

Sacha le regarde, ses yeux terrifiés se remplissent de larmes.

Elle était fille de deux parents moldus, mais ses capacités magiques s'étant dès sa petite enfance développées, elle avait vite été remarquée, et ses parents avaient sympathisé avec une famille de sang pur presque par hazard. Ils avaient finit par être presque inséparables.

Quand ils étaient petits, Scabior et elle avaient eut l'habitude de jouer ensemble, ils étaient amis, elle avait même le béguin pour lui, qui à cette époque était si gentil. Malgré une grande différence d'âge, car il était plus grand qu'elle de plus de 7 ans, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus.

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à sa scolarisation à poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse partie de Serpentard, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à la mépriser sans qu'elle y comprenne quoi que ce soit.

La première fois où il était rentré de l'école pour les vacances, elle s'était précipitée vers lui, les bras grands ouverts, il lui avait tellement manqué.

Son regard montrait de la gêne, presque de la répulsion, tandis qu'il était accompagné de quelques nouvelles connaissances qu'il avait dû faire là bas.

« C'est qui cette chose ? »

« oh rien, la fille d'amis moldus à mes parents » Puis il était passé à côté d'elle sans même la regarder.

« Tes parents devraient faire attention à leur fréquentations… »

Depuis ce jour, chaque fois qu'il revenait de Serpentard, il devenait pire. Il avait commencé par se moquer d'elle, l'insulter, il en était venu à lui lancer des objet, à la faire tomber, lui tirer les cheveux, le jour où elle se défendit il en profita pour lui donner ce qu'il appellerait désormais « une bonne correction pour sang de bourbe » et qu'elle aurait l'habitude de subir chaque fois qu'elle le croiserait.

Le temps passé, elle aussi avait été à Poudlard, elle avait compris cette guerre qui se faisait avec les « sangs purs », cette guerre contre elle, puis la guerre, la vraie. Contre les gens de « sa race », contre les impurs, ceux qui méritaient de…

Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant qu'ils se regardaient avec intensité. Sacha osa briser le silence.

« Je t'en prie… Laisse moi, je n'ai rien fait »

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai entendus tes paroles » Il caressa sa joue « Pourquoi je te laisserais partir ? »

Elle ferma ses paupières, et de lourdes larmes vinrent tomber sur la main qui la frôlait.

« Nous étions amis…Il y a longtemps. »

« Amis ? » Il éclata d'un rire méprisant puis pinça sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à gémir « Depuis quand avons nous étés amis ? Avec une petite putain de sang de bourbe ! J'ai toujours eut l'occasion de faire de toi ce que je voulais, et tu pense que je ne te laisserais pas au ministère ? » Il se rapprocha d'elle un peu plus, comme il pouvait sentir tout le corps de la jeune fille s'éloigner à cette proximité si peu plaisante. Il posa ses deux mains sur sa nuque, qu'il remonta pour pouvoir appuyer ses deux pouces tout doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, contre la gorge de Sacha « Ou bien pourrais je te tuer moi même, au moins je finirais mon boulot, tu ne pense pas ? »

Elle était peu à peu secouée de lourds sanglots, suffocante sous les mains amusées du raffleur. Il déposa un doux baiser sur l'œil mouillé de sacha, et desserra sa poigne. Elle pouvait à nouveau respirer, et sa respiration néanmoins difficile ne faisait qu'accentuer encore plus violemment le son de ses pleurs.

« Tu sais, les sangs de bourbe, tout le monde s'en fiche, morts ou pas, du moment qu'ils souffrent, même nous on a le droit de les tuer. »

« Arrête… »

« Mais c'est la vérité, tu pourrais mourir ajourd'hui, ou disparaître, personne n'y redira quelque chose, surtout pas le ministère… »

Il déposa un autre baiser sur les joues roses et trempées de la jeune fille. La main de Sacha vint le repousser, tremblante, tout doucement, puis plus insistante.

« Laisse moi, s'il te plait laisse moi ! »

Son baiser descendit le long de sa nuque. Il prit plaisir à la sentir frissonner, essayer de se dérober tant bien que mal de scabior, se heurtant au raffleur derrière elle qui la tenait par les épaules. Le repousser avec ses bras, puis le frapper pour qu'il s'éloigne sous ses coups tandis qu'elle criait de plus en plus fort.

L'un des poings de sacha atterrirent directement sur le nez de scabior, plus amusé du tout.

« espèce de sâle petite… »

Elle ne la vit pas arriver mais la violence de la claque qu'elle se prit la calma, tout d'abord choquée de la frappe de scabior, puis encore plus effrayée qu'avant. Ses mains étaient aux prises de l'homme face à elle, celui qu'elle avait connu, celui qu'elle avait apprécié, qui maintenant se délectait de la voir souffrir sous ses propres coups…

« Non, je sais, je vais te garder pour moi… qu'est ce que tu en dis ?»

_C'est tout pour le premier, si vous en pensez quelque chose n'hésitez pas !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, désolée ce chapitre ne casse point de briques, je voulais alléger un peu l'ambiance (mais c'est un peu vite fait et ça ne parait pas trop logique, désolée, je le modifie bientôt!)_

« Ou alors je pourrais te garder pour moi… »

Elle ouvre grand ses yeux, puis prend un air soulagé.

« Je ne veux pas mourir… »

Elle prend mine de réfléchir, la réaction de la jeune fille intrigue Scabior, elle n'est pas censée avoir l'air…soulagée ? Il la voyait déjà les yeux pleins de peur et de rage, se débattant, lui glissant sa paume tout contre sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur b…

« Je préfèrerais te servir ! Je sais faire des pâtes et euh…cuire des steaks !

Je préfère être bonne non payée toute ma vie à ton service que d'aller au ministère, même si ça veux dire» Elle le regarde en faisant une grimace "être ta bonne..."

Même malgré la grimace elle a les yeux pleins d'espoirs, toute la colère et la peur de tout à l'heure a disparut, il a l'impression d'avoir perdu toute crédibilité, et le pire c'est qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi…

Il la regarde d'un air dépité. Il aurait bien aimé la voir trembler, juste assez pour qu'il puisse se serrer contre elle encore plus et la sentir, chétive et perdante, tout près de lui.

Elle reprend

« Mais c'est vrai que j'ai toujours tendance à les faire trop cuire les steaks, tu t'y accommoderas tu sais ! »

« Tu fais vraiment pitié… »

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu étais à ma place...»

Elle essaie de le calmer, lui obéir, c'est sa seule chance pour rester en vie, si elle lui refuse ce service, elle est morte. Elle est prête à récurer ses toilettes s'il le faut, à faire le ménage, la cuisine, toutes les tâches ingrates qu'il lui donnera, se faire traiter d'horrible sang de bourbe, ou même frapper comme avant. Elle préfère ça que d'être envoyée au ministère, elle préfère ça de loin à l'idée même de mourir…Tout sauf mourir…

Chacun se fixe longuement. « Le pire, c'est qu'elle a l'air sérieuse » Il ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou pleurer de l'idiotie de cette fille…

Elle avait toujours été niaise, mais à ce point. Soit elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, soit elle ne comprenait pas, dans les deux cas, si elle ne comprenait pas maintenant, il le lui ferait comprendre plus tard, quand elle ne pourrait plus s'échapper.

« Je te garde, donc. »

« Pas de ministère ? » Sacha a un grand sourire aux lèvres. ça y est, l'espoir est bien là, il brille au fond de sa pupille et sur ses petites dents blanches, on dirait une gamine. L'ambiance pesante d'il y a quelques minutes a disparut, on pourrait presque entrevoir un peu de chaleur lorsqu'elle lui parle, comme...comme "avant"...

Scabior se retourne, fait un signe au groupe, chacun se rassemble pendant que scabior lie les jambes et les poignets de la jeune fille avant de les rejoindre. Ils discutent pendant quelques instants. Elle peut les voir, mais elle ne les entend pas, plutôt elle ne comprend pas ce qu'ils disent, mais chacun finit par acquiescer en voyant Scabior sortir une poche pleine de monnaie.

Sacha, elle...elle les regarde, elle se prend à espérer que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemard, enfin, déja, elle ne va pas mourir... Elle se dit que, peut être, il ne sera pas aussi horrible qu'avant, peut être même, qu'ils pourraient redevenir...amis? "bêtises..." Elle se pose calmement a terre, la fatigue du stress et de l'énergie précédemment dépensée se mêlent à ses souvenirs, aux bons, aux mauvais. Tout se brouille dans sa tête, entre la vérité, ce qu'elle voudrait, son passé. Elle ne va pas mourir, elle est sauve, hein? Peut être qu'il l'apprécie encore, peut être qu'il fait juste ça pour la sauver, peut être qu'il joue la comédie. "fabulations..." Elle a mal a la tête, mal au coeur, elle est perdue, comme un enfant sortant d'un mauvais rêves, et qui panique, ne distinguant plus la réalité de la fiction...

« Tu es à moi, désormais, tu es considérée comme morte. Tu n'existes plus pour personne d'autre.

Et si tu tentes de t'enfuir, je te tue. »

_Petit chapitre court en attendant la suite, n'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis, merci encore de lire !_


	3. Chapter 3

Scabior la regarde, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il fait ça, quelque chose se tord au fond de lui.

Elle l'avait toujours intriguée, lorsqu'ils étaient amis tous les deux, un peu rêveuse, en dehors des réalités, il l'avait toujours trouvée mignonne, surtout lorsqu'il l'embêtait, surtout quand c'était pour rire.

Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie, mais elle était loin d'être laide, elle était toute en forme, des courbes pleines, il avait toujours aimé la taquiner étant petit lui disant qu'elle était grosse. Elle qui était timide et n'avait pas confiance en elle, ça l'énervait toujours qu'il fasse ça. Elle refusait toujours chaque compliment qu'il lui faisait. Pourtant elle lui plaisait, et il aimait passer du temps à la regarder, elle, petite, lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur les nuages, alors là encore il l'embêtait avec un commentaire bête.

En vrai il aimait bien, il pouvait se poser tout contre elle, il lui disait qu'elle était « confortable » et elle le pinçait et repartait, vexée. Ça l'avait toujours fait rire…

D'abord, ça lui avait fait mal de l'ignorer quand il était avec ses amis. Elle le regardait avec ses petits airs de chiot battu, c'était adorable et terrible en même temps.

Pourtant, le temps passait, au début elle cherchait ses yeux, encore et encore lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ça le tracassait mais le rassurait en même temps.

Chaque fois elle espérait qu'il reviendrait vers elle, qu'il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Elle continue de me regarder, elle pense encore à moi. »

C'est toujours si agréable de se dire qu'on a de l'importance pour les autres, même aux yeux de ceux que l'on apprécie pas, ou plus.

Puis elle avait fini par abandonner, il ne la croisait presque plus, ça l'intriguait, il avait cette petite boule de colère tout au fond de lui, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, quand on est enfant on fait des choses tellement cruelles, on a ni conscience du politiquement correct, ni du socialement acceptable.

Ce qui nous passe par la tête, on le fait.

Si en plus on est soutenu par les amis, si c'est permis, si les adultes tournent les yeux à ce qu'ils veulent, pourquoi ne pas en profiter.

« Hé, sang de bourbe !»

Il s'en rappelle encore. Lorsqu'elle avait tourné la tête, qu'elle l'avait regardé, incrédule.

Son groupe s'était approché d'elle et l'avait encerclée.

« Sang de bourbe ? »

« Quoi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un sang de bourbe ? »

« C'est quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas de porter une baguette… »

« Qui ne devrait même pas appartenir au monde de la magie »

« Des gens pourris de l'intérieur, des impurs »

« Des gens comme toi. »

Il se souvient ses grands yeux ouverts, tourné vers eux, puis vers le sol.

Il se souvient de ses excuses à elle, elle qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, elle qui voulait seulement repartir le plus vite possible.

Elle aurait tant souhaité ne pas être là, elle aurait tant voulu se cacher dans un petit trou et ne plus jamais, au grand jamais en sortir.

Après ça dès qu'il la voyait passer près de lui, elle s'enfuyait le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible, elle l'évitait encore et toujours plus.

Ça aussi c 'était insupportable. C'était mignon au début de la voir si intimidée, il aimait à la regarder réagir, apeurée, puis peu a peu elle se calmait, elle devenait encore et toujours plus stoïque. Lorsqu'il l'insultait dans la rue elle ne réagissait même plus, elle l'ignorait. Elle ignorait son groupe de copains purs.

Elle l'ignorait, lui.

Il haïssait ce manque de réaction.

Il détestait qu'elle l'évite.

Il la méprisait de plus en plus.

Il ne manquait aucune des occasions avec ses amis de l'humilier dès qu'elle avait le malheur de passer dans leur champ de vision. Tout ce qui pouvait attirer son attention, au début les insultes, puis ils étaient vite passés aux projectiles, à la poursuite même, ils ne l'attrapaient jamais, mais ça lui faisait peur et ils la voyaient partir, courant le plus vite possible et pleurant comme un bébé.

C'était marrant, mais pas assez, il voulait lui faire comprendre combien elle était inférieure, lui expliquer comme elle ne valait rien, comme elle méritait tout ça, il voulait la faire pleurer, s'agenouiller et la faire prier de le pardonner.

« Hé la grosse, regarde moi.»

Elle avait commencé à marcher de plus en plus vite tandis qu'il la suivait.

« Quoi, tu cours ? Hé ! »

Il l'avait attrapé par le poignet alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir.

« hehe, visiblement ça n'est pas seulement la magie qui n'est pas innée chez toi, la course m'a pas l'air d'être ton poing fort…

…

Le courage non plus, d'ailleurs »

Elle lui avait craché au visage. La main qui avait emprisonné son poignet l'avait quitté pour s'abattre avec violence contre la joue de Sacha. Puis elle s'était débattue, elle l'avait mordue, il l'avait fait tomber à terre et l'avait frappée encore et encore. Elle était recroquevillée et en larmes. Et lui, scabior, il y avait tellement de choses qui l'assaillaient. Il y avait cette ivresse qui l'envahissait, comme le sentiment d'être invincible face à la petite boule tremblante devant lui, cette notion de pouvoir qui s'emparait de plus en plus de lui, il y avait aussi ce petit sentiment coupable, cette peur lorsqu'on voit l'autre souffrir, ce remords face à sa propre violence qu'il essayait de cacher et d'enfouir encore plus au fond de lui.

Les remords, ça ne lui servirait jamais à rien.

Depuis il avait ravalé chaque remords, et chaque fois qu'elle passait près de lui et son groupe de serpentards, chaque fois il lui faisait payer de plus en plus violemment de lui faire ressentir ce petit pincement de chagrin tout au fond de ses entrailles…

Et maintenant il est là face à elle, toujours à la dévisager.

Elle a un peu changé, son visage s'est quelque peu affiné, elle a toujours de petites pommettes roses comme celles d'un enfant, et un teint porcelaine qui va si bien à sa cascade de cheveux roux foncés qui descendent le long de ses épaules et sa poitrine.

Elle pleure encore. C'est encore lui qui la fait pleurer. Au fond, cette idée ne lui déplaît pas tant que ça, au moins elle comprend où est sa place.

« Tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« …-oui… »

« Tu ne t'échapperas pas, tu feras absolument tout ce que je te dit, si jamais tu fais le moindre faux pas, je te ferais payer de sorte que même tes parents ne te reconnaitront pas tellement je t'aurais amochée, tu piges ? »

« …

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« Non. »

Elle n'a jamais eut le choix. Ça n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle l'aura, ni demain, et surement pas tout le temps où elle sera à lui, et il ne risque pas de la relâcher sous peu.

Il la sent perdue, il sait qu'elle est résignée. La petite touche d'espoir qui était dans sa voix il y a peu s'est éteinte en une déception mêlée d'infinie tristesse.

Son attitude lui rappelle ces moments dans son enfance, et à nouveau lui revient cette ivresse, elle s'empare de sa tête alors qu'il continue de dévisager Sacha puis vient s'installer comme une masse chaude dans le bas de son ventre. Il frisonne et laisse un soupir sortir de ses lèvres.

Il lève sa main droite qui vient se poser sur la joue de la jeune fille et en recueille une larme. Il se rapproche d'elle et attrape son bras sans douceur puis il l'amène plus près de lui.

« Tu vas rester calme, fermer les yeux. Si je te garde au camp tu vas tous nous emmerder, alors je vais t'amener chez moi. »

Elle fait ce qu'il lui dit et sent violemment le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, puis atterrir contre un parquet un peu grinçant.

Scabior ne la lâche pas. Il la conduit dans une petite chambre qui donne accès à une cuisine, une salle de bain, tout le nécessaire.

« Désormais c'est ici que tu vis. Ne bouge pas, je vais faire le nécessaire pour sécuriser les alentours et faire que tu ne puisse pas sortir. »

Elle hausse les yeux vers lui et lève les sourcils.

« Ne te donne pas cette peine… »

Il sourit ironiquement et sort de la pièce .


End file.
